Best friends for life or not!
by feladaz lovers
Summary: Have you ever noticed a guy and a girl being the best of friends one day then BAM! something happens and its never the same I LUV TROYPAY FROM FELADAZ LOVER
1. Chapter 1

SO, THIS STORY WILL BE ALL ABOUT TROYPAY AND HOW BEST FRIENDS CAN TURN INTO SOMETHING MORE HEHEHE

**SO, THIS STORY WILL BE ALL ABOUT TROYPAY AND HOW BEST FRIENDS CAN TURN INTO SOMETHING MORE HEHEHE! Wow, a little personal there!! We won't give too much away will we…NO WE WON'T! This story will be filled with drama and EXCITEMENT WOOOOOOOOOO!! Sorry we get tooo bored sometimes then have random out bursts yeah Ok so here we go…. **

Best friends for life or not!

Sharpay Evans was your normal, average teenage girl. She loved to go to the movies with her friends, hanging out, PARTYING (DUH), and watching horror flicks (even though she HATES them!)every Friday night with her best friend of all……Troy Bolton! (**AUTHORS NOTE: TROY BOLTON/ZAC EFRON ARE SOOOOOO HOT! …. Sorry)** They have been best friends since they were in jk. And that's not going to change now (or is it). (**AUTHORS NOTE: HEHEHEHE)**

_Flashback_

_Little Sharpay Evans was making her way down the halls of her school with her mom by her side, to her first day of school and she was really excited. She had always loved the thought of going to school and learning. She was so excited that Sharpay and her mom even bought a special outfit for the occasion. When Sharpay first walked into the class she will be learning in she thought it was amazing. There were artwork on the walls, colors everywhere (and I mean __**EVERYWHERE!**__) and kids laughing and giggling. But the only one kid that caught her eyes was none other than a blue eyed, shaggy brown haired boy in a corner. _

_Being the sweet and caring person, Sharpay left her mom with the teacher and walked up to the boy. To her he looked really sad and she was really curious. Once she was beside him, she just kept staring at him. He looked up finally noticing her. He thought she was really beautiful with her blond hair and bright smile._

"_Hi" she finally said. _

"_Hi" he sad in a sad tone putting his head back down. _

_Sharpay frowned. "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing, it's just that no one likes me"_

_Sharpay looked at him with confusion. "What not to like?"_

_He looked up at Sharpay and smiled. She thought he had a wonderful smile. He stood up. "My name is Troy. What's yours?"_

"_Sharpay" She smiled at him. And at that very moment the two clicked and became the friends they are today._

_End of flashback_

It was none other than a Friday night and Sharpay and Troy were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie at Troy's house. Troy was in the kitchen getting some water for the Queen herself (as troy would call her) while sharpay sat lazily on the couch in the living room.

"TROY!! Get some more popcorn for me to will your there, were kinda running out here."

Troy turned and saw sharpay holding up an empty bowl.

"Yes your majesty! And why do you have to scream the kitchen is right beside the living room"

"WELL I WANT TO!" she screamed again.

"Quiet down! Your going to wake up the neighbors with that BIG mouth of yours." He said will bringing her, her water and popcorn.

Sharpay gasped. "Oh no you didn't!"

"oh yes I did!"

She opened the bag not caring about putting it in the bowl again. Troy took the empty bowl and looked at it, not even seeing one crum in it. NOTHING!

"Gosh I didn't know you could eat so much I barely had any." Troy said laughing.

"Shut up!" she said giggling while playfully pushing him.

"This movies boring when are the scary parts coming on?"

"um it's the beginning of the movie and I thought you hated the scary parts."

"well its better then this boring crap!" she said annoyed.

Troy gasped. "Sharpay! Such bad language" he laughed.

"May I repeat Shut up!" she said while pushing him harder.

**30 minutes later**

"This is a scary part…..why did I let you talk me into this" holding Troy's arm!!

"This coming from a girl who wanted to see the scary parts"

"WELL I changed my mind now be quiet!"

"This is so fake"

"BUT its scary" Sharpay started to tighten her grip on him. She personally forgets how strong she is for a girl and how long her nails are.

"HEY OWW! I will let you hold on to my arm, only if you loosen your grip"

"oh suck it up Troy Bolton!"

**Troy's POV **

Man! She is so hot when she is angry. Wait WHAT! How can I be thinking like that. We are best friends. This is just wrong………… But I am right. NO NO NO stop it Troy just Stop it. Still I can't believe she thinks this is scary.

"Troy this movie is gay!"

"That was random!" I said. Where does she get it from.

"I don't get you. 1 minute your freaked next minute your calm saying the most random thing in the world."

"Well that's me." She smiled. Oh how I love that smile.

**The next day**

"TROY!"

"You will never believe it"

I looked at her confused. She seemed really excited. But about what. I am hoping she will tell me soon. Man I am hungry.

"Troy." She snapped her fingers in my face.

"huh what?"

"Ok um stop daydreaming and listen!"

"Anyways guess what just happened!"

"What?"

"I………"

**To be Continued**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ok so that was my very first story HA I am very excited but I am putting this up without telling my partner nikki hehehe I'm bad aren't I soooooo ya please review don't worry tell me straight up if its stupid or not I can take the bad SO TELL ME and ya **

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is going to

**Ok so this is going to be my second chapter WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! Thank you for the people that did read my story! Thank you sooo much it means a lot to me because well as I mentioned before this is my first story THIS IS SOO COOL! Sorry again…..Oh and my friend Nikki (my partner) since I moved we are doing separate stories but on the same account so check hers out to PLEASE! it would mean sooooo much to her The story is called ****Best friends for life…Maybe**** Thanks so I hope you like this next chapter ok here we go….**

Best friends for life or not!

_**Last time on Best friends for life or not!**_

"_Troy." She snapped her fingers in my face._

"_huh what?"_

"_Ok um stop daydreaming and listen!"_

"_Anyways guess what just happened!"_

"_What?"_

"_I………"_

.0.0.0.

"I just found out that there is going to be a new girl in our school!"

**Sharpay's POV**

Hehehe now there's a new person I can pick on. This is going to be great! She will never know what hit her.

"Uh oh I no that look!" he said.

Troy gasped. "Oh your not gunna! Don't even think about it!"

"Oh why do you always ruin my fun!"

"Maybe because it's NOT fun!"

"Sure it is! What's more fun then making fun of the new kid."

"Look Sharpay I no you're mad at the kids that made fun of you when you were the new kid but still why do you always have to do the same thing to each new kid?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "I told you a million times! I am going to give each new kid a taste of there own medicine. After all I am 'The Ice Queen'!"

"No your not! You're a sweet girl."

"Ya, to you! But as soon as I let someone in they end up hurting me."

"I didn't hurt you now did I?"

She sighed. "No you didn't. But that's because you saw through my 'Iciness' and you knew everyone has a nice side."

"I no but you have to give some people chances to get to no your nice side."

"Uhh I did!"

"Um With who?"

"Your friends you retard! And you know what they said."

_Flashback_

_Sharpay and Troy were walking towards the cafeteria. They have been keeping there friendship a secret from the whole school. They have now been friends for 3 months and Troy thought it was time for his friends Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, and Kelsi to know. Sharpay's brother Ryan has known about there friendship since day 1 and he's cool with it. He also knows (besides Troy) that his sister is really not that mean once you get to know her. Ryan stood by them 100 when they told him they were going to do this. Sharpay was really scared about if his friends would accept her or not._

_After they entered the cafeteria some kids looked at them with odd stares. I mean you would kinda expect that would happen. The Basketball King walking with The Ice Queen. And as soon as Chad saw this he ran right up to Troy._

"_Yo Troy why are you walking with the Ice Queen?"_

_And as soon as Sharpay heard this she new she should have never agreed with Troy to tell the school about them._

"_Look Troy I new this was a bad idea. I should just go." She said about to walk away._

"_No! You're staying here!" He said while grabbing her arm._

"_Look Chad me and Sharpay are friends."_

"_Dude she's the Ice Queen! She is all bad news"_

_Troy turned to look at his other friends. They were all nodding there heads to what Chad was saying. Sharpay just couldn't take this anymore. She ran out of the cafeteria before anyone could see she was about to start to cry. Troy new she was a sensitive girl._

"_Look at what you guys done! She just wanted to be accepted!" He said while looking at them with disgust. He then ran after her only to see her crying…………………_

_End of Flashback_

"Ya I no"

"That was really hard for me Troy and I am not going to do it again!" She said with a sad face.

"Yeah but sometimes I just wish you could be nicer in school. You no soften up Maybe they will see you have a nice side to."

She didn't answer but instead looked away. Troy turned her head to face his.

"For me!" He said.

She sighed once more. "Fine for you. I will not pick on the new kid and I will soften up during school."

"yay!" he said laughing

"Sometimes I think you are a 3 year old in a 17 year old's body!" she said giggling.

"ok well lets get to class."

"YEAH"

**In Class**

The teacher Ms. Darbus entered her class to see all her kids there.

"Ok class we have a new student here today"

Troy looked at Sharpay while mouthing "Remember be nice" Sharpay mouthed back "I no I no"

"Ok Miss Montez!" Ms. Darbus called out.

All of a sudden a beautiful girl name Gabriella Montez** (AUTHORS NOTE: ewwwwwwww I can't believe I just said that ewwwwwwww) **entered the room.

"Well Miss Montez I am Ms. Darbus and these are going to be your new classmates. Please take a seat beside Ms. Evans. She will be showing you around."

Gabriella took a seat beside Sharpay. _Great now I am stuck with the new kid. But this could be good. It could be a great way to be nicer. _Sharpay thought.

Ms. Darbus started the class.

"Hi I'm Gabriella"

"Hi I'm Sharpay"

"Nice to meet you" They both said at the same time. They laughed.

_You no what I can do this I can be nice. Its for Troy. Why do I feel like I have to do this for Troy…………_

**To be Continued**

**Ok so that was my second story WOOOOOOOOOOO Did you see that thing where Sharpay thought about why does she feel like she HAS to do that for Troy DOES SHE LIKE HIM hmm I don't know I am not going to give too much away oh and I put a little of Ryan in there ….you no what is weird Sharpay and Ryan are twins and I have a twin brother whos name is Ryan to HEHE…….gosh this is so cool anyways hope you liked it! Hehe I was listening to Hello Beautiful while writing this YA I NO I AM RANDOM BUT IT'S A GOOD SONG! Ya so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading oh and read my best friend/my partner Nikki's story too! like I mentioned at the top**

**BYE **

**JENN**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is my third chapter THANKS to the people that did review

**Ok so this is my third chapter THANKS to the people that did review! I LOVE YOU GUYS and so my story has been good from what you guys said THANK GOD! I thought it was horrible ****Oh and my friend Nikki (my partner) since I moved we are doing separate stories but on the same account so check hers out to PLEASE! it would mean sooooo much to her The story is called ****Best friends for life…Maybe ****any-who enjoy this new chapter and I hope you like it like all the others………**

Best friends for life or not!

_**Last time on Best friends for life or not!**_

"_Hi I'm Gabriella"_

"_Hi I'm Sharpay"_

"_Nice to meet you" They both said at the same time. They laughed. You no what I can do this I can be nice. It's for Troy. Why do I feel like I have to do this for Troy…………_

.0.0.0.

Throughout the week Sharpay and Gabriella have been getting really close. They have been going to each others houses, hanging out in school (when they can) and talking on the phone all night. That is until Sharpay decides it's time for Gaby to meet her best friend Troy.

"Look Gaby there is nothing to be worried about. He will like you and if he doesn't I WILL MAKE HIM! Ok." Sharpay said getting really pissed of. Gabriella really didn't like meeting new people. Especially boys. It was even hard for her to make friends with Sharpay.

"I no but, I… I… I just don't like meeting new people OK!"

"Well to bad because here we are."

"Ugh I hate you!"

"Love you to! Now come on!" Sharpay said while pulling Gabriella out of the car.

"OK I can do this" Gabriella said quietly. But not to quietly for Sharpay to hear.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Your making such a big deal out of meeting a really sweet caring cute person" She gasped. _Did I just say that?_

"CUTE really?"

"More like HOT!" She gasped again. _Stop he is your best friend!_

"Come on! You'll be fine."

"Uhh… Look you don't understand I am not good with boys! I used to like never talk to them at my old school. What should make this meeting so different?" Gabriella was really getting desperate now.

"Troy is a really nice guy and NEWS FLASH!! You are at a new school. Stop thinking of the past."

Gabriella didn't get a chance to reply because the next thing they new, Troy was standing right in front of them wearing a white top with some old jeans. Gabriella couldn't believe how cute this boy was. Now she was really nervous. She didn't know what to say to him OR DO AROUND HIM! So I guess you could say she was really lost. Meanwhile Troy looked amused.

"Well what are two beautiful girls doing on my front porch?" Troy said.

Gabriella blushed while Sharpay just scoffed.

"Don't think calling me beautiful, even though I am, will make me forget about you owing me 50 bucks." Sharpay said smiling.

"AW MAN!"

"Stop acting like a retard and meet my friend Gaby!"

Sharpay gave Gabriella a little push to introduce herself. Gabriella just blushed ad said sorry.

"Uhh… um… Hi, I am Gabriella Montez." She said with a shaky voice.

Troy thought it was cute to see a girl so nervous to meet him. He laughed.

"Hi I am Troy Bolton." He said while sticking out his hand. Gabriella shook it after staring at it like a retard for a while. She blushed again at the fact of how stupid she must have looked. Troy smiled.

"You do blush easy. Why don't you guys come in? I will show Gabriella around.

As Troy and Gaby went in, Sharpay just stood their taking in what just happened. They really like each other. That's great! But the way he looked at her. _I think… I think he likes her… a lot. _Sharpay couldn't explain what she was feeling. Was it jealousy? … _NOOOO! That couldn't be it… right?_

"Shar you coming?" Troy said.

"Uhh Ya!" Sharpay said while starting to walk inside.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I FORGOT MY PASSWORD AND THEN I JUST GOT BORED OF THIS! THEN I REMEMBERED AND PUT THIS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! Ya I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this I did make you wait like 3 months…**

**REVIEW!!**

**JENN**


End file.
